


Flings

by HolidayCat



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Body Recreation, Boners, Condoms, Crack Relationships, Gentleness, M/M, body scars, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: After Saren's death, the Reapers defeat, & the worlds being restored; most of the crew & a few others find out that Saren is indeed alive, but not in his original body. Some group decided to recreate him & then for some reason send the poor bastard through torture that has left scars on his body & his mind frail.After rescue from Wreav's team; Saren took a long while to come out of his shell. Garrus & Nihlus both know what happen to him as everybody listened to Wreav's rescue story before trying to talk with him. They read the reports & even saw some video on the matter. The whole crew knew they had to be gentle with him.Several months pass & Saren is now happily playing along with making jabs at everyone & they make jabs at him. Some jabs lead to the 3 turians making very sexual quips to one another & that leads them to wanting to see if it's true.





	1. Flip of the Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Truck-load of Sea Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501845) by [Morning_Glory_Skyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory_Skyes/pseuds/Morning_Glory_Skyes). 



Garrus & Nihlus were chatting in the the kitchen. Talking about general things & making jabs at one another all in good fun. As the two were talking, a very shiny cyan blue & short turian with bright teal green eyes walked toward them. More so towards the fridge for a drink after his workout. This turian was no other then Saren or the new Saren as his body, voice, & even height were completely different then before when he had metal practically covering his entire body. As Seran passed by the other two & opened the fridge to grab his drink he could feel both turians eyes on him. 'What were they gonna comment on today' Saren wondered. 

Was it the fact that he always wore & even brought an extra pair of gym shorts because his paranoria always told him someone would try to rip them off during his workouts? Maybe but Saren didn't want to take the chance of some creep trying to get at his body without his premission. It certainaly didn't help him that his new body looked like it belonged more to a female then a male & his voice while still retaining some semblance of maleness was not as deep as Nihlus or Garrus'. Saren tried not to think on it as he finally got his drink out & closed the fridge door. In his hands he held some type of human fruit smoothie & added a shot of ryncol to the mix. Turians normally would not be able to drink it but since Saren's organs were made with a mix of other species tissues, he had no problem eating & drinking the non-dextro foods. Hell he could take down several glasses of ryncol before falling on his ass into a deep dreamless sleep.

Wrex was the first one to find that out when he & Saren downed some bottles in his room; Wrex had found that the petite turian had fallen asleep on him. Not that it was a big deal as Saren's new body barely weighed much & it looked rather cute. Saren wasn't snoring or moving around in his sleep, unless you count him snuggling deeper into the old krogan's chest. Yep Wrex knew he was going soft as he didn't even try to move Saren while he slept on him. Luckly that one could just be between them... if Bakara hadn't walked in the room.

"Having any trouble reaching the pull up bar?" Garrus took the first jab. A short joke, classic. "No, not really. How's it feel to constantly have to check how high the doorways are before stepping through?" Saren jabbed right back & took a sip of his drink. If they were playing on height jokes then so be it. Garrus mandibles perked up a bit in a smirk. Nihlus was next with his short joke. "Isn't difficult to not be able reach the high shelves in the store? How do you get around that one?" Saren took a big gulp of his drink before replying. "Isn't as hard as having my head bang on the roof of a car, also there are employees to help with that. Pretty sure you'll need a medic for the car head bang though." Nihlus blushed a bit at that one because yes that has happened to him before. Several jabs about height later & a nearly gone smoothie; the 3 turians jabs started to turn more sexual.

"So you two are suppose to giants, who's the real giant here?" Saren asked in a more slurred voice. He wasn't drunk, far from it actually but the slurring added more of an undertone. Nihlus pointed to Garrus & Garrus just chuckled at that, clearly loving the ego boost. Nihlus himself was pretty good when it came to height but he was no gaint like Garrus. Nihlus wouldn't be at all surprised if the expert sniper could tower buildings. Clearly the two giants hadn't realized what Saren had really meant by his words. These two started the sexual jabs so it was a real surprise that they couldn't tell the difference between an innocent & a sexual one. "No I mean like the pants equivalent." Garrus & Nihlus just gave him a confused look to that. "Dear spirits, who's dick is bigger!" Both turians made the long 'oh' sound before pondering on it. They didn't know who was bigger, they never nedded to know that information until now.

Garrus & Nihlus had no answer. "Need me to get the messuring tape?" Saren asked after drinking the rest of his smoothie & was now cleaning the dish in the sink. Garrus had a different plan however. "How about this, since you're so interested will make it fun for everyone. Nihlus was now curious to what Garrus had to say. How could this be spun to make everyone happy? Saren only gave Garrus a nod for him to continue, his own curiosity getting the better of him. "How about we just have intercourse?" Garrus said simply & Nihlus jaw went slack & blushed hard at the thought. Nihlus thought Garrus was sexy for a male turian yes, but that didn't mean he admitted it. Saren was just as shocked & very nearly dropped the glass cup in the process. It would be a lie if Saren said he hadn't thought of these two in that light before. Even when he was mostly metal he had wet dreams a plenty about having some strong male take him for a ride, albeit gently. It wasn't just turians either. Saren can't tell the amount of times he's dreamed of Wrex ramming him gently with his krogan dick. Thank the spirits for fornax.

The more Saren thought of it, the more appealing it sounded & he was also getting a little more then a hard on. Thank the spirits he was facing away from them & that he had more then one pair of shorts on to hide it. "Flip a coin to see who has the first go & only one at a time. Someone's gonna have to wait for it." Seran said entirely forgetting that it was a dick messuring contest. Garrus nodded to that & digged through his pockets to find some type of coin. Meanwhile Nihlus was still in a state of shell shock. 'They can't be serious right? They have to fucking with me right?' Nihlus thought to himself until he saw Garrus wink at him as he finally found a coin. Nihlus didn't know what to think now, so he just went along with it despite his obvious blush.

"Garrus, Nihlus." Saren spoke up before they had a chance to flip the coin. Both turians looked at him, giving him their attention. "Gentle sex alright? Nothing rough." Both nodded, with Garrus giving out a sincere "of course" before asking Nihlus which side he wanted to choose. Nihlus chose heads & Garrus chose tails. Well the coin landed on tails which meant Garrus would get the first go, which Nihlus didn't mind at all. At least he had time to prepare for it. Saren was done with cleaning & drying his glass as he put it away & then turned towards the two turians. Before Garrus got the chance to ask about which night Saren had already answered with "Tonight." Garrus nodded to that. "Now we all have alot of prepping to do beforehand so if you'll excuse me." Saren said as he headed past the two & back to his room, albeit walking as if he had an encounter with a varren that tried to chew his leg. The three certainly had a lot to do before they went at it & so each turain went to their respective rooms to do their own research on the extranet.


	2. Lush(Garrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren has low self-esteem due to the scars on his body; Garrus helps him feel wonderful about his body image in all the right ways.

Saren couldn't believe he was doing this, he really couldn't. He'd never let anyone see his whole body before, not even half of it. For as much as the short turian liked this idea of sleeping with Garrus & Nihlus he was also very worried. Would they be disgusted by his body? Saren had a lot of scars on him & he knew that in turian culture scars were seen as defeat, repulsive, weak & many more negative sayings. Saren didn't have any control of how he'd gotten so many of them but knowing how most turians percived scars... well it didn't do much for his self-esteem. Saren knew his mind was playing tricks on him because despite that culture thing he knew Garrus & Nihlus would never say or do anything of the sort. They were both too sweet for that. With that thought Saren began to feel... what is that saying humans use? Ah yes; Saren was feeling butterflies in his stomach. A mixture of nervousness & excitment bubbled up in him. It was an odd feeling but he sorta liked it.

Saren looked over at his mirror before wondering if he should strip & check himself out before hand. He had already done as much he could with searching the extranet for the right kind of lube they would need to use, thankfully he was able to pick that up earlier that day without much of a hussle. Well not really pick up per say, more like sign for the package at the front door. The last thing he wanted to do that day was go into a sex shop. Saren didn't need to look up any vids on male turian sex because well he had some of his old memories & he certainaly remembers the old days of 'blowing off steam' to those videos & a few other vids of different species. Saren might be dating a Salarian who's also half krogan now but that didn't mean those old memories of.. 'doing stuff' to those vids has left his mind. All significant others were told of what the 3 were thinking of doing & everyone gave them the okay to continue but also asked for the details afterwards of course.

Saren turned off his terminal & stripped himself of all clothing before turn to the mirror to get a better look. Minus the scars Saren looked decent in his new body he thought. He was already betting Garrus & Nihlus would look great fully nude & thats the exact point when his mind began to wander. Saren began to envision Garrus fully naked with that long tongue of his giving the 'come here' motion. Saren tried to blink away the image but his mind got the best of him when he then imagined Nihlus next. The carmine turian's cock was already dripping with pre-cum & it took everything Saren had to will away these fantasies before he started on stroking himself. No not yet. He had to wait for it, thats what they agreed on. Saren looked over at the shower & just thought 'Why not?' & stalked over, grabbing his clothes in the process. Might as well be clean before they get dirty.

H~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H  
Garrus had looked up several vids on the subject of male on male Turians. Sure Garrus had done it with a male before but that bedtime lover had been a krogan. To be more specfic it had been Wrex. So male turians getting it on was fairly new to him. Despite sex being his plan the grey plated turian had thought the others would laugh it off instead of taking the deal. Oh well, at least it would be fun. Thinking back to Nihlus' first reaction Garrus chuckled a bit. Oh yeah this'll definitely be fun! Garrus had tried searching forums that spoke about scarred partners & how to make them feel better about their bodies, unfortunately for turians it was quite difficult to find anything remotely helpful. Garrus knew that his own species was a judgemental bunch but really? Only for a few injuries? Way to give turians a bad name. Garrus quickly gave up on that & switched the forms over to krogan. Saren wasn't a krogan but at least that species should be more helpful with the topic.

Garrus was right, those krogan were very helpful even after he explained himself in his post. Some may have been a bit finicky at first as they had thought he was a male krogan mating with a turian male which normally wouldn't be a big deal but, genophage. So after a few choice words of explaining he was actually a male turian on the throw away account & that the krogan seem better suited for dealing with this issue more then his own people are; they did welcome him more & gave him advice. Maybe it was because he made a jab at his own kind or maybe there were some krogan that were kind, whatever the reason they were sure helpful.

Garrus was in the middle of getting everything ready; he had already switched off his terminal after many helpful tips from the krogan forums & was now trying to make everything perfect. Right when he had just put on the finishing touches he heard a knock on his door. As Garrus answered the door he looked down to see Saren in front of him. The teal eyed turian had some water droplets on him, presumably from a quick shower, not that Garrus minded. Garrus invited him in, closed the door & locked it so they could have a little more privacy.

Saren's eyes widen as soon as he stepped into the room. Flower petals decorated the floor, the lighting was dimed to a sexy red color, & there was even some turian wine on the table. "Hot damn Garrus! I didn't know I was preparing for a date." Saren said as he continued to stare at the gorgeous scenery in front of him. Garrus chuckled at that & started removing his top gear. Just as Saren turned back to face him Saren found himself blushing at the mere sight of Garrus' chest. Saren swore he could see a six pack on his lean figure. "Hot damn Garrus..." Saren said a little more breathless then he intended to sound as he began to feel a little more heated already. Garrus gave a devilish smirk to that & laughed in a low rumble that totally did NOT want to make Saren jump on him.... but it did, it really did.

"If you like this just wait until you see the rest." Garrus said to the red faced turian in front of him. Saren nodded to that & took out the lube from his jacket pocket. "I thought we might need this." Saren finally found his voice & then handed the bottle to Garrus, who then inspected it. The lube was made specifically for turians, so that was good. "Good choice." Garrus said & put the bottle on the bedside dresser before walking past Saren & grabbing the wine. Garrus could feel eyes on him as he got the wine, specifically he could feel them on his ass. "Are you going to stare the whole time or are you gonna show me yours now? Also do you want any wine?"

Saren looked like he was trying to bore holes in Garrus' rear end until those questions were asked to which Saren shook his head & took a second to process his answers. "Uh, what do you mean show you mine? Just one glass, I want to do this sober." Only ryncol can get him drunk, nothing else compares. As Saren was answering the questions Garrus had already kicked off his pants revealing his semi thin yet muscular legs. As Garrus began to fill the glasses he answered. "You've already seen my chest & now legs, but I haven't seen you yet." Saren felt those butterflies in his stomach again as he undressed until he was only wearing his underwear like Garrus.

Garrus turned & gave Saren his drink. "Those scars look beautiful." Garrus rumbled a soft purr in his throat as Saren gave him a surprise & confused look. Obviously the shorter turian was not expecting to be complemented on his physique. Garrus didn't miss a beat when a small smile kicked up on Saren's face. "Thank you." Saren said as he took a sip of his wine, blushing a bit at such a complement. The wine tasted good, very good actually. Before Saren had realized he had down his glass rather quickly & the licked his lips or what counted as lips for turians. Garrus arched a brow-plate at that & then gave a slight chuckle. It was kinda cute. "Need more wine or do you just really wanna get to the main event?" Garrus asks chuckling slightly. At first Saren answers with how good the wine is & then eyes blow out wide after that last comment & he turns into a blushing mess.

H~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H  
After a bit more wine the two finally begin to get ready. It first started with Garrus licking Saren's neck slowly. Garrus listened to Saren's moans & huffs of encouragement to continue as he licked the scars with the upmost care & gently guided his fingers in slow movements on the smaller's abdomen. Being careful to not hurt the other with his caresses & the other soon met Garrus' mouth. Kissing into each other as much they could while sitting up. Soon both became too heated & decided to finally pull off the only piece of clothing that was blocking their shared goal. As the two tossed their underwear from the bed each got a good look at the other's treasures. Each turian liking what they were seeing decided to start some of the fun right now.

As Garrus grabbed the lube bottle from the bedside dresser Saren suggested the 69 position. Garrus didn't know where the cyan blue turian was taking this but he shrugged it off & agreed. Getting into position with himself on the bottom & Saren on top of him. Garrus lathered his fingers with the cool gel before snapping the cap shut. Garrus began to run circles around Saren's hole & that's when he felt it. A tongue lightly licked the tip of his dick. Garrus shivered slightly at the feeling of warm tongue on his already hardening cock. Despite wanting to let Saren just take him over with that Garrus knew he had to give Saren the same amount of pleasure he was getting; it was only fair. With that Garrus pushed one lubed finger in Saren's hole making the other huff & pant with want.

Garrus started slowly with one finger. Pushing in & out at a slow pace until Saren had asked for more. Now two fingers were exploring Saren's hole as the shorter turian was giving the taller one hell of a blowjob! It wasn't a deepthroat but it was the best he could do for now. Saren continued suckling on Garrus' penis, as Garrus fingered him in & out then Saren sucked him up & down. His tongue practically slurping the other like he was the last popsicle on a hot day. The two turians kept at it until each could feel heat start to brew in the pits of their stomachs. As great as it was listening to the others moans they had to pull themselves off of each other to get into postision.

Garrus gets out a turian condom, begins to open it, & slips it on. Garrus would like to go in raw but he doesn't really want to hop in the shower afterwards & help Saren clean out the cum from his ass. Saren could do it himself sure, but that wouldn't really be fair to him because Garrus is the one that would cum in him, so safe sex for now. Safe sex easier clean up then raw. Garrus lathered his condom covered cock with lube & set the bottle back down after snapping the lid shut. Saren slowly lowered himself down & cringed a bit at the pain but he knew it would get better soon. Slowly & steadly he made his way down Garrus' length until he had finally reached the hilt. Nothing like a penis to make one feel incredibly full. Saren breathed in & out in slow huffs to steady himself, he had to get used to it before moving.

At least two minutes in & Saren is gradually riding Garrus, keeping his pace slow at first before feeling well enough to bump up the pace a bit. As soon as Saren gets tired of riding, Garrus is right there moving his own body up & down; huffing out hot breaths & low rumbles in his throat to match how much Saren is moaning. Garrus swears that if their rooms didn't have soundproofing then it's more likely that the whole galaxy would hear them! What surprises Garrus next is the sheer amount of curse words coming out of Saren's mouth. Old Saren used to be so finicky with swearing but now after he went through so much hell it's not surprising that his stance on cussing has loosened, but this is a LOT more then just loosened, this much cursing would make a krogan blush!

"Ah fuck! Fuck yeah! Fuck me! Oh fuck, right there! Yes, yes, yes, ah holy shit yes! Oh yes, oh fuck yes!" The mere sight of Saren absolutely losing himself in such bliss was amazing. The heat gathering in both of the turians stomachs was almost to much to bare as the pace grew to maddening speeds, still the two were being gentle despite the pace. There was no rough slamming as the two went at it. Several moans, curse words, & pants of hot breath later they knew they were each very close to orgasm. With Garrus feeling the warm walls of Saren & Saren feeling Garrus' cock bounce against his inner walls & even Garrus hitting that little walnut shaped nub in him every so often that has sent him into more then one shaking spasm. 

It only takes a few more hits until Garrus feels himself give out! The heat is too much as the grey plated turian groans as he shoots his hot load into the safety net of synthetic rubber. Just a second later Saren loses himself in orgasm thanks to not only feeling the heated load of Garrus' cum through the condom but also because Garrus had managed to hit his inner nub at the peek of his orgasm. Saren moans loudly & spills his seed on Garrus' chest & a bit even gets on his own chest. Garrus watches gleefully as Saren rides the left over waves of his orgasm. Saren's body shakes with every passing wave until his body finally decides he's had enough & now he's just huffing & panting in relief.

Before Saren even had a chance to process why he felt like he was being lifted up Garrus had already removed him from his now limp cock. Garrus put Saren on the bed as he got up & went to the bathroom to wet a towel for clean up. It wasn't long until Saren felt a warm yet wet towel clean up his chest. Saren slid his hazed eyes open just in time to see Garrus clean himself up & then tie the used condom in a strong knot before tossing it in the trash. Afterwards both turians decided sleep was the next course of action & so the two feel asleep with Garrus spooning Saren. Garrus did an amazing job, now the only thing Saren wondered was how would Nihlus do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrus, Nihlus, & Saren's lovers in order because they're mentioned & are cool with the 3 turians doing this(no cheating here).
> 
> Garrus - FemShepard with a side or Urdnot Wrex sometimes  
> Nihlus - Hakul{Green/Blue-Shelled Krogan OC}  
> Saren - Arko{Salarian OC with a krogan mother}


	3. Different(Nihlus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nihlus is new to everything here & needs a bit of help to get there. Basically saying Nihlus has never topped before & he's nevorus on what he should do.

Nihlus is very confused about the entire thing. Sure he's seen enough vids & some fornax magazines but those were mainly about male krogans. Turians never really tickled his fancy until he met Garrus & Saren. Those two were the only ones he ever felt real attraction for in terms of sexual hotness. Some would call him wrong for having such sexual relations with krogan because in those days most of the species was hated & became seen as a universal enemy. Nihlus couldn't understand why, I mean he knew why they were but he didn't understand why the whole spicies was singled out just for some bad ones in the group. That's the day Nihlus really questioned what the hell the government was doing & why all of them where acting like whelps about the whole thing. You wouldn't throw away the whole basket of apples just because one has gone rotten right? So why was it any different with a living species? Maybe Nihlus is just being bias but there's still some truth in it right? At least that's what he told himself & told other krogan who asked him; telling other species of his thoughts would result in insults or fights.

Thank the spirits that the genophage was cured. Oh what Nihlus would give to see his krogan boyfriend's face light up like it did when they found out! That day will truely never be forgotten, thankfully the one who cured it had lived through the explosion with his body gaining a few scars, but he was alive. Mordin Solus is his name if Nihlus is remembering correctly. No one knew how he was able to survive the tower collapsing until Urdnot Wreav had informed them of a turian friend of his named Jave sabotaging the shroud's building plans to wear they actually made a protective bubble that would protect the cure bringer as much as it could. It seems he wasn't the only turian upset about the genophage, since this guy tried to cure it himself & even went as far as to sabotage the shroud's plans for it. Nihlus liked that.

As Nihlus continued to reminiscence about the past he very nearly jumped a foot in the air as he heard a knock on his door. Nihlus was confused at this. It can't be Saren, not so soon at least. The short turian was still cooperating from Garrus' turn, so it couldn't be him surely. Despite the obvious confusion he was feeling as he got up & opened the door anyway only to find Garrus on the other end. Just as Nihlus was about to question the other turian; Garrus shoved a small cardboard box into his hands. It took a few seconds for Nihlus to realize what he had been given & he could've swore he'd never felt himself blush so hard in his life! Garrus had gave him a box of condoms & they were even his size. Before Nihlus could even get a word out, Garrus had already answered his questions.

"Safe sex. You can go in raw if you want but at least the saftey means easier clean up." Nihlus looked at him with confusion written all over his face. Raw? What did that mean? Wait, didn't only the top needed to wear condoms for the- oh... oh he was going to be the one to top. "Garrus I've never-" Garrus finshed his sentance. "Topped before? Yeah Hakul mentioned that. Don't worry you'll do fine. Just treat him like Hakul treats you, with some tender love & care yeah?" Nihlus nodded. Sure he could do that, that seemed easy enough to pull off. "I heard you added some scenery Garrus, do you think I should do the same?" Garrus shruged at that & replied with "Only if you want to, it'll be your turn afterall." After some thinking Nihlus decided that yes he'd do that. He just needed to reasearch what he needed on the extranet. All that was left was one more question. "Garrus, how did you find out what my size was?" Nihlus asked with curosity & suspicion lacing his voice. "Your boyfriend told me." & with that Garrus had left leaving an embarrassed Nihlus behind.

H~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H  
Saren dozed the day away as his body ached the very morning after he had his fun time with Garrus. At least Garrus' sweetness streak hadn't died & he was helping Saren through the ache that rested itself in his rump. Having sex anally feels great at the start & then afterwards it becomes a literal pain in the ass to deal with. Ah well at least he wasn't left to deal with it by himself. Saren wondered if every caring partner had always later helped out their lover in dealing with this? Saren knew Arko always did so & it was good to know that Garrus was the same. Saren now wondered if Nihlus would do the same, surely that was a yes with how much he had heard about Nihlus' boyfriend being just as kind with him. Oh right, this was Nihlus first rodeo of being the one to top. This must be weird for him to suddenly become the one that tops.

Saren could top if needed or asked to. Saren himself wasn't usually on top but he could if Nihlus didn't feel up to it. Although it would take him some time to lose the ache & recooperate before Saren even trusted himself to do that without passing out. Right now was the time to be well lazy as some would put it. He liked the idea of 'resting up' better then that other word. Just as Saren eyes felt ready to drop back into slumber Garrus came into the room holding a plate of food, dextro & non-dextro, just how he liked it. With a small somewhat cute yawn he leaned up against the headboard to sit himself up. It was a little difficult to do so with the ache but he wouldn't let that stop him from enjoying some food on his stomach. He'd be damned if he let a little ass pain stop him from eating.

As soon as Saren got settled in his new position Garrus set the tray down on the table & looked him over. "Doing any better?" Garrus asked with sencerity in his voice. "Somewhat. Still hurts like a bitch but it's slowly getting better. I think with a few more days I'll be able to take on Nihlus." Saren said with a smile dawning his features & began to reach for something to eat. Garrus' mandables kicked up in a chuckle & he gave Saren a slight glance as the teal eyed turian ate his lunch over the tray. Both turians had agreed that if Saren was going to eat in bed then he'd do so while making as little a mess as possible, which meant be careful of crumbs.

Saren & Garrus had continued to talk as the short turian ate what was left of the food on the tray. After finishing the food off; Garrus gave Saren some pills to help deal with the pain. Saren took the pills & downed the rest of his drink with it & thanked Garrus for his kindness. Garrus simple nodded & smiled as he took the tray back & closed the door as Saren started to fade into sleep. Well he was right, with a few days maybe it had even been a week; Saren was up & on his way over to Nihlus room. After many thanks to Garrus for his kindness & Garrus even giving Nihlus the heads up that it was his turn tonight. Now was the time to what Nihlus would do.

H~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H  
As soon as Saren walked in he was immediately hit with the smell of sea mist after Nihlus let him in. Saren stared at the room infront of him & it looked damn well good for what it was suppose to be. The lights were a mix of light & deep blues to symbolize the ocean & some paper mache seashells decorated every table. Some of them were even painted & he could see a desk that held blue candles, well that explains where the sea mist smell came form. Saren had to wonder just how long Nihlus had prepared all of this.

Nihlus for how nervous he was feeling & looked guided Saren to the bed & set down the bottle of lube that Saren had brought on the bedside table. "So uh.. how do you feel about purring?" Nihlus asked feeling as if butterflies were swarming his stomach. Saren widen his eyes a bit in surprise, the turian wasn't expecting it. "It's cool." Saren gave a simple answer & he smiled at how cute it was that Nihlus' eyes lit up at that. Saren really had to question who was the real cutie taking it here & then Nihlus started purring. A low rumble erupted in the other's throat & that's when Saren figured he was probably asking for permission to purr.

The two turians talked for a bit until Saren decided to finally take off his shirt. Normally Saren would wait for the other to do it first but ever since Garrus' words of encouragement he was starting to feel better about the scars & Nihlus probably needed a little encouragement of his own. Nihlus couldn't help but stare as he felt his heartbeat speed up. He swears he doesn't know why most turians see scars as weakness when they're clearly signs of strength; or maybe that's his bias talking but whatever. Saren began to feel a little disgusted with his body until he heard Nihlus highly regard his scars. "That is the most impressive feat of strength I've ever seen." Saren was a bit taken aback but he smiled none the less & blushed slightly. 

"You really think so?" Saren asked while trying to hide his blush. "I know so. Take it from the guy that's into krogan, scars are beyond hot & they show the you survived through it all & that you're still here like a victorious warrior!" Nihlus spoke with such enthusiasm in his vioce that it honestly made Saren delighted to hear! So delighted in fact that it took him a few seconds to realize that Nihlus had already taken off his shirt & was already undoing his pants. Saren started to really wonder if Nihlus was part krogan if scars turned him on this much that he wanted to see more. Well Saren wasn't one to keep him waiting so the light cyan plated turian stood up from the bed & dropped trou just Nihlus had taken off his own pants & tossed them. All that was left for them to do was to drop their undies to which both seemed to be getting cold feet at.

Saren finally decided to say something first. "We'll do it on three." Nihlus took a second to register. "Huh?" the carmine turian asked confused to which Saren repeated himself again & added more to it. "We'll drop our underwear on three. That way we'll each get a look at the same time." Nihlus had finally seemed to have gotten it. "Oh alright. Good idea." Saren nodded a 'thank you' as he got himself ready & Nihlus stood up ready to pull his boxers down. Saren started to count & within the three seconds that was agreed on; each turian pulled down their underwear to reveal each turians undergraments. Both of their dicks slipped out with ease & while Saren's was a little limp Nihlus' looked slightly erect. Must be from the scars, Saren thought with glee.

It was clear once the two turians had laid back down on the bed that Nihlus was a very handsy lover. Nihlus was feeling Saren all around, being gentle as the taller turian traced every scar with his fingers & the purring that rumbled in his throat was now vibrating through Saren's body. After more touching of bodily scars both turians decided to tug at the other's dick. Each turian slowly pulling the other's meat stick up & down in slow movements until the heat was almost too much to bear & the two began to frot against each other. The heat between the two began to percolate into massive amounts until the two couldn't take anymore.

The lube was already being used when the two had decided to go for jacking each other off & now even more was being applied to Saren's hole as Saren fingered himself & Nihlus had put on the condom & was currentally lubing up his cock while also lubing up his own asshole just because it felt good to have something in him. Just because Nihlus was playing the role of top didn't mean he couldn't have something plunging him right? That's when Saren got the prefect idea for the position they'd be in. Saren layed himself back on the bed with his legs spread & Nihlus took on his role of top & eased himself into Saren. Saren cringed a bit at the pain as both waited for Saren to get used to it.

It took a few mintues before Nihlus started to gently go at it & that's the exact moment where Nihlus felt Saren's fingers go into his ass & started to play with him. Nihlus shivered as Saren practically fingered him into submission as he continued making Saren feel just as good with his dick. Within due time the two went at it with Saren feeling the pace grow quicker & Nihlus felt the fingers scissor into him. & Here Saren thought he could moan like a champ but here was Nihlus going for gold with each thrust Saren's fingers made, not that Saren wasn't moaning himself silly either. Saren couldn't count how many times he had cursed within the span of a few seconds! It seemed like Nihlus wanted to beat him in that too. Who knew his fingers could do so much damage?

"Ngh, fuck! Oh man fuck me it feels so good! Ah, right there! Fuck me right there! Fuck yeah hit that nub!" Nihlus moaned out as if his boyfriend was here fucking his ass into the ground with all of the movement that was happening inside of him. Nihlus absolutely adored what Saren was doing to him & he honestly didn't want it to stop. Saren himself was enjoying making his top wail to the high heavens about how good he felt & Saren was feeling that same kind of good himself with how quickly the pace & heat was growing. Nihlus could feel that same heat growing faster with each pounding his inner wall was taking.

The heat rose to impeccable amounts within both turians stomachs & just a few seconds later each turian had hit the other's inner nub at the mere peak of orgasm, causing them both to moan as the waves of orgasm took their bodies by storm. Both turians came with loud screams! Saren shivered as each wave passed him until he was in complete bliss & Nihlus fidgited as the waves lapped at his sweltering body until nothing but that same after-orgasm bliss hit him. Saren slowly took out his fingers from Nihlus ass earning himself a soft moan in return & the same with Nihlus as he removed himself from Saren.

After the usual clean up of a wet towel & thrown away condom the two now physically drained turians snuggled down into bed. While Nihlus was out like a light in an instant; Saren giggled to himself & a wicked smirk crossed his face. There was no doubt that Sarin was now planning something, it was only a matter of he could convince them to join in.


End file.
